<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在澳洲遇到分手三年的前男友了怎么办（四） by Hezuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880516">在澳洲遇到分手三年的前男友了怎么办（四）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezuo/pseuds/Hezuo'>Hezuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezuo/pseuds/Hezuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>十八岁是有很多值得纪念。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在澳洲遇到分手三年的前男友了怎么办（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>十八岁是有很多值得纪念。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>感情得到回应的李龙馥感觉自己的小宇宙裡所有的行星都在爆炸，除了点头说好什麽也不会。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>再后来他就跟着他回家，还记得第一次进去的时候，铺天盖地的黑灰白，好看当然是好看，但就是少了点人情味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后那一晚李龙馥跟着他进了房。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一切都那麽顺其自然的發生了，可能是气氛，时间对了，某种好奇和渴望在两人之间滋生，于是他和方灿说了想做。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在此之前，李龙馥从来没遇过这种第一眼就哪裡都吸引着他的人，对方比他年长三岁，1095天，看似不算很长，却足够让他踏不进他的世界裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>方灿和他身边正处冲动青春期的同龄人都不一样，好想再多了解他，想成为对他来说一个特别的存在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十八岁是有很多值得纪念。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>例如在方灿做好充分扩张后，他便迫不及待的将双腿环在对方精壮的腰间，明明还没真正开始却到处都湿得一塌煳涂，润滑液混着体液沾湿了身下的床单，他清楚听到了男人的调笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>角落裡昏黄的灯光映着男孩漂亮的脸庞，些微汗水沾湿了耳边的鬓髮，星点雀斑浮在一片红晕之上，双眸含着泪水，将掉不掉的样子令方灿怜惜之馀更想好好的疼爱他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男孩偏偏还撒娇着求操，方灿都不知道李龙馥在同龄男孩中偏低的嗓音还可以这麽甜，对方黏连的哭音伴随着娇喘和些微水声充斥了整个房间，几乎令方灿失去理智。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人的炙热刺进来填满他的一瞬间，细微如猫叫声的呜咽溢出男孩因为接吻而红润的双唇，星眸终于盛不住泪水，是满足喟叹，也是内心隐隐的醋意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人的样子太熟练了，他也知道方灿比他大三岁，在他还在为解不开的数学题烦恼的时候，男人可能已不知道有过多少情人，又有多少人像他现在这样，臣服于他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他太理解方灿的魅力有多大，从那杯庆祝成年的鸡尾酒开始，从酒吧昏暗一角的惊鸿一瞥开始，他就知道自己栽了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被汗水模煳的视线裡，男人汗湿的金髮，背对着落地灯，五官被隐在阴影裡，看不清眼神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以他没看到男人此刻带着侵略性的眼神，更看不到眼裡的怜惜与爱意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一开始方灿的每个动作都温柔得恰到好处，后来逐渐汹涌起来的节奏让他只能抓皱了身下床单，配合着对方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他没有心思再继续胡思乱想，只要现在，此时此刻，他确定方灿是爱他的，拥有他的人是自己，就足够了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他感觉得到一直以来冷静自持的方灿表面上风平浪静，男人抽插的动作加快是从自己被快感淹没的瞬间不小心叫出口的哥哥开始。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>随着体内硕大进出的越發猛烈，李龙馥知道方灿已经被彻底被他勾起情欲，兴奋使得后穴忍不住分泌更多体液，方便了男人的每一次突进。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「宝贝，你该看看你自己现在的样子。」这是方灿在喘息间微微沙哑的嗓音，游刃有馀的调侃和身下的凶猛不成正比，几欲使深陷情潮的少年疯狂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>李龙馥不知道自己现在是什麽样子，但他猜在方灿的眼裡大概是很好看的，毕竟男人时常说他漂亮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>什麽漂亮，一个男孩子怎麽能用这种形容词，但因为是方灿所以可以接受，他爱怎麽说就可以怎麽说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>原来看着喜欢的人因为自己而动情是这麽美好的事情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>成年后的第一次感觉太过美妙，微微的痛楚中带着极致欢愉，喜欢的人充斥在自己体内的感觉，让李龙馥开始可以理解为什麽许多人热衷于性事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以在男人翻了个身，准备去浴室冲澡时，他又缠着对方要继续，身后还含着刚刚激情后方灿留下的滚烫液体，却贪心的还要哥哥来哥哥去的让方灿又把他压在床上要了好几遍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>其实做了那麽多次，他不是不累，只是捨不得放开这种感觉，那种能完全拥有眼前男人的感觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以在男人翻了个身，准备去浴室冲澡时，他又缠着对方要继续，不是不累，他只是捨不得放开这种感觉，那种能完全拥有眼前男人的感觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后他听到方灿笑了笑，笑声裡透着愉悦：「我有没说过你像什麽？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就这样一句话却激起了李龙馥的好奇心，方灿在他的心裡是与众不同的，适合用各式各样的形容词，他却从来不知道方灿眼裡的他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「像我以前养的布偶猫。」黏人还爱撒娇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>李龙馥没有问布偶猫最后怎麽了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他还坐在大床上，双手还紧紧缠着男人，闻言，脚趾微微蜷缩：「那你知道你像什麽吗？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人纵容着让他抓着手，好看的眉毛微挑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>李龙馥见状，笑了，狡诘藏于星眸，在角落一抹暖黄下美好得不似真实。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你像我男朋友啊，是要负责的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后也记不得缠着方灿要了几次，还是男人怕累着他才停下的，很荒唐，可是却很快乐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以说那一年很难忘，在他的十八岁裡，第一次尝试了喝酒，蓝色混着绿色，第一次在酒吧跳了舞，第一次在黑暗的夜色裡跟着一个男人回家，第一次交出了所有的第一次。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>